¿Qué es el amor?
by Enigma07
Summary: El amor es difícil de definir. El amor puede ser experimentado de cientos de formas diferentes. Entonces... ¿Qué es el amor?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoria.

Este Fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Mi gran agradecimiento a **_Katte Turner_** por haberse tomado, una vez más, el tiempo de betear este escrito.

* * *

¿Qué es el amor?

 _ **La lluvia cae gota por gota**_

 _ **Me pregunto si el cielo sabe la que estoy sintiendo…**_

 _ **Mi sonrisa desaparece más y más…**_

 _ **¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es una separación? ¿Por qué solo yo estoy herida?**_ _— I miss you /_

.

.

.

Qué gran ironía que, en un día tan soleado, pareciera que ella se encontrara bajo una arrasadora tormenta. Podía sentir las gotas de agua sobre sus mejillas, pero no era a causa de la lluvia –porque ni siquiera había nubes grises decorando el azul del cielo– sino que eran sus lágrimas, aquellas que hacía tiempo contenía en su interior. Había vivido en silencio, y con la amargura instalada en su corazón cada día que avanzaba en su vida. Aún se preguntaba el porqué de tanto dolor.

El vacío se hallaba en su interior, y sentía la soledad acurrucada cada momento a su lado. A pesar de que se encontraba rodeada de personas maravillosas, no podía entender aquel sufrimiento inexplicable. Y como por arte de magia, a su mente acudía una corta y simple respuesta, una salida de tantas dudas que la aquejaban: amor. Ese sentimiento que parecemos entender a la perfección, ese sentimiento que en ocasiones nos parece innecesario de sentir, por el mero hecho de que sabemos cuánto se sufre cuando se apaga. Ese tonto sentimiento que nos hace llorar, gritar, patalear… Odiar.

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso. El amor y el odio se escriben en la misma línea. El amor y el odio crean el equilibrio en la vida. El amor y el odio enlazados en un mismo camino, toda una paradoja extraordinaria de admirar.

Porque ella lo desea pero también lo detesta. Porque ella clama por sus labios, pero también le desagrada su tacto. Porque ella lo ama pero también lo odia.

Una vez él le dijo que no podía amar, y que tampoco entendía esa necesidad que sentía cada ser humano por hacerlo. Sasuke era feliz, estaba complacido con su vida. Sasuke Uchiha vivía sin amor, pero ella, Sakura Haruno, no. Aquella muchacha con finos cabellos rosados y una mirada encantadora de color esmeralda no era como él. En aquel corazón que cada vez latía más y más lento dentro de su pecho, existía aquel sentimiento. Cada ocasión en la que Uchiha mencionaba con una firme convicción no estar interesado en experimentar lo que era "amar", a Sakura se le fracturaba un ápice más el corazón. Hasta que un día un último ápice, fue como la última gota que hace derramar todo el contenido poseído en el vaso.

Aquella ocasión el muchacho de ojos negros no dijo: _"No me interesa lo que es el amor o amar"._ Él mencionó, con una sonrisa boba y un brillo especial es sus hechizantes ojos: _"Al fin lo comprendí, al fin sé lo que se experimenta cuando amas"._

Ella había esperado por más información, lo miraba fijo, sin respirar ni aparta su sorprendida mirada del rostro de él. Nunca se volvieron a mover sus finos labios para seguir hablando, simplemente aquella sonrisa –la cual empezó a odiar con el tiempo– adornaba su boca. Quería llorar ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo. Nunca lo hizo cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ahora era diferente, ahora su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de deshidratarse. No le importaba. Sakura Haruno había empezado a darle poca importancia a todo. Todo era nada, y la nada era todo lo que ella tenía en su ser. El odio era su nada, porque no existe que admirar ni presumir de ese sentimiento. Porque solo lo cargas en tu interior y permites que te destruya poco a poco, en un profundo y sepulcral silencio. Sola, sin que nadie se entere de aquel veneno que recorre cada vena de tu anatomía.

Luego de aquella confesión, Sasuke nunca borraba de su rostro aquella estúpida sonrisa, la cual ella detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel luminoso destello en su oscura mirada jamás desaparecía, cada ocasión en la cual cruzaban mirada, ese asqueroso brillo estaba allí presente. Burlándose de ella.

Él no dijo su nombre aquella vez, tampoco lo hizo cuando Itachi y Naruto le insistieron varias veces en las que se reunían a cenar fuera. Ino y Hinata, ambas atentas a su respuesta, demostrando más emoción que Sakura por saber la identidad de la muchacha que había hecho funcionar el corazón de Uchiha. Todo intento falló. La incertidumbre siempre los envolvió a todos, pero solo a ella el dolor, aquel que se hundía en su ser como una espina, cada vez con más intensidad.

Con manos temblorosas, y aún llorando sin poder retener el dolor que emanaba de su ser en forma de lágrimas, tomó un inmaculado papel blanco y un bolígrafo negro, y en él escribió todo lo que sentía. Declaró sobre el papel el amor que por tanto tiempo ocultó por Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo. Su amigo que no correspondía su amor. Pero, a estas alturas, ¿qué era el amor? Su amor por él era tan grande que la había absorbido o, tal vez, no era amor realmente lo que sentía.

Ahora estaba escribiendo una carta, una confesión. Si amas déjalo ir. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Sasuke? Si así era, ¿debía dejarlo ir?

Cuando amas, eres capaz de todo. El amor te transforma, el amor te cambia. El amor actúa de formas extrañas.

¿Es posible amar, pero dentro de ese amor llegar a odiar? Pues sí, era posible. Sakura Haruno amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, pero también lo odiaba. Lo amaba por hacerle sentir aquella sensación de estar casi completa, porque para estarlo del todo, lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba que Sasuke la amara con la misma intensidad. Y lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerla sentir el abismo, porque aquella sonrisa tonta y aquel brillo la arrojaban al vacío cada vez que lo observaba. En cada instante que en su mente se empezaba a dibujar su rostro de estar enamorado.

Sakura era feliz amándolo y era infeliz ocultándolo. Eso no impedía que dejara de ser amor.

Cuando termino de plasmar sus sentimientos, dobló el papel a la mitad. Con caminar lento y la carta en su mano, salió al parque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su hogar. El sol seguía brillando, y la lluvia que ella tanto esperaba no tenía intenciones de hacer presencia.

Se arrodilló cerca de un árbol de cerezos, posó la carta a un lado de su cuerpo y con ambas manos empezó a cavar un hoyo en la tierra. No le importó arruinar sus delicadas manos ni tampoco el dolor al cavar más y más aquel pozo que se iba formando. El dolor físico jamás superaría al dolor del alma.

Recogió con cuidado su confesión, manchando el blanco papel al tacto con su mano. Lo abrió y repasó con su triste mirada una vez más cada línea. Sonrió con nostalgia, como quien recuerda su infancia.

Aquel día soleado dejó bajo la tierra de su patio su confesión, liberándose de las palabras que tanto tiempo estuvieron causándole un ardor insoportable en la garganta, un nudo en el alma. Necesitaba decirlo, declararlo. Lo hizo aquel mes de septiembre, pero tan rápido como las palabras vieron la luz, ella las condenó a habitar en la oscuridad.

El amor ciega tanto que a veces nubla el juicio. El amor no solo es declararlo sino sentirlo. Amar, amar también se hace en silencio.

 _ **¿Qué es el amor? No importa ahora. Ahora yace bajo tierra lo que era, y allí quedará para siempre. El amor es algo inexplicable, algo que supera todo razonamiento, todo entendimiento humano. Es esperanza, y también condena. Es el dolor más intenso y la felicidad más grande que puedas llegar a sentir. Es la libertad que te da alas para volar y la cárcel que te aprisiona. El amor es la vida en un estado puro. Lo puedes perder todo al experimentarlo o puedes llegar a rozar el paraíso.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Espero con mucho gusto saber tu opinión.**_

 _ **Enigma07**_


End file.
